Our Other Sister
by Diamondinsanity
Summary: Crossover w Charmed. The sisters get two visitors from Sunnydale. Trouble always follows Sunnydalers and the Charmed ones are left to deal with it.


Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Charmed. They both belong to their respective owners.  
  
A/N: I know I have so many stories going right now, but my muse inspired me to write this one and was very insistent about it. For those of you who like Not Another Demon that is on hold right now, but will be up shortly.

* * *

Prue Halliwell paced the length of the hallway. Dark circles lined her eyes as though she hadn't slept in a month, which she hadn't. Her eyes darted around jumpily due to the large amounts of coffee she had consumed earlier in the day. Prue's eyes shot up to the old grandfather clock as it chimed twelve o'clock. She stopped, watched the clock for a moment, and then continued her pacing. Seconds later she glanced down at the watch on her wrist, which read: 12:01 am.  
  
"Prue!" Phoebe Halliwell yelled as she walked down the stairs. Prue jumped and turned to face her smirking younger sister.

"That wasn't nice Phoebe."

Phoebe smiled and continued her walk down the stairs. "She isn't here yet?"  
  
Prue shook her head. "She said she would be here by eleven thirty, and it's-" She looked down at her watch again and back up at the grandfather clock. "Twelve o' five. It's not like her to be late. I mean, how far is Sunnydale, anyway?"  
  
Phoebe shrugged as she pulled Prue into the living room and led Prue to the couch. Phoebe waited for Prue to sit down before speaking. "She said her new boyfriend was driving, so they might have to leave a little late. Something about him having to check in to work or getting stuck at work. She was really vague about it all. It had something to do with vampires, but she wouldn't say what."  
  
"What if the Source got her?" Prue asked worry filling her eyes.  
  
Phoebe shook her head. "Don't worry, Prue, she's perfectly capable of taking care of herself. She lives on a hell mouth, after all. Anyway, she said her boyfriend is super protective and won't let anything evil touch her. A vampire attacked her last week when she was unprepared for it and he ripped his head clear off." Prue shuddered at Phoebe's description. Phoebe ignored it and continued. "Anyway, the source hasn't attacked in ages, so there's nothing to worry about."  
  
Prue shook her head. "That's why I'm worried. Whenever things get slow trouble attacks."  
  
"Prue." Phoebe said warningly.  
  
"But I'm not going to worry about it." Prue said upon seeing Phoebe's look. "So, have you met her new boyfriend, yet?"

Phoebe shook her head. "No, he's all she could talk about when she called last week. She's in love."  
  
Prue smiled. "How long has she been seeing him?"  
  
Phoebe thought for a moment. "Close to two months, I think. Xander was less than pleased. She said he threw this huge fit, which resulted in Anya slapping him in the head and promising him no more orgasms." Both Prue and Phoebe burst into giggles.  
  
"She really said that?" Prue said still laughing.

Phoebe nodded, and then looked up towards the stairs. "Is Piper home, yet?"  
  
Prue shook her head. "No, she's still at the club. She said she was going to stay until the band finished. Their manager needed to talk to her about something."  
  
Phoebe nodded as the doorbell rang. "She's here!" Prue said running towards the door. In Phoebe's opinion, Prue looked a lot like a little child on Christmas racing to see what presents she had under the Christmas tree. Phoebe followed her sister at a slower pace, and reached the hallway just as Prue pulled the door open.  
  
"Willow!" Prue cried pulling the redheaded witch into a hug. Phoebe shook her head at her older sister's antics. It was then that she saw the man standing just outside the door watching Willow with love in his eyes. Phoebe gasped in appreciation.

'What a hunk." She thought as her eyes scanned his body. She took in his all black clothing and black leather coat, which made his pale skin look almost transparent. Her eyes lingered on his well-sculpted chest for a moment before traveling up to his high cheekbones and startling blue eyes. The thing Phoebe noticed the most, though, was his slicked-back platinum blonde hair. Noticing Phoebe staring at him, he gave her a sexy smirk that took Phoebe's breath away.  
  
"Prue, I need to breathe." Willow gasped. Prue pulled away from Willow, who ran over to hug the staring Phoebe. Prue looked to where Phoebe was staring. Lingering in the doorway was a handsome blonde man. But instead of evaluating him like Phoebe had, she went into protective older sister mode. Although Willow was their cousin, all three sisters looked at the younger witch as their younger sister. They had always been close, but lately they had been drifting apart, which is why Willow was visiting.  
  
Prue looked at the man again, who had an impatient look on his face. "Sorry, would you like to come in?" Prue asked him as she regained her manners. 'That's weird.' Prue thought thinking about his behavior. 'Most people wouldn't stand outside for five minutes just for an invitation to come inside.'  
  
"Thanks, pet." He said coming inside. Prue fumed at being called 'pet' but closed the door after he stepped inside.  
  
Willow untangled herself from Phoebe and ran over to the man. "Sorry, baby." She wrapped her arms around his waist.  
  
"It's alright, luv."  
  
Phoebe looked at the man still spellbound by him. "What part of London are you from?" Phoebe blurted out not evening asking what his name was.  
  
"Phoebe." Prue hissed.  
  
"London." The man said laughing.  
  
Willow shook her head. "Oh my goddess, I totally forgot! Prue, Phoebe, this is my boyfriend, Spike. Spike, these are my cousins, Prue and Phoebe."  
  
"Spike?" Prue questioned wrinkling her nose. "What kind of name is that?"  
  
Spike smirked. "Nickname. I used to use railroad spikes to-" He was cut off by Willow's going over his mouth.  
  
"His real name is William. And you really don't want to know how he got the name Spike. And you're not going to tell them." By this time Willow's face was as red as her hair and Prue couldn't figure out why she was so embarrassed and jumpy.  
  
Spike nodded and she removed her hand.  
  
"Well, I like your accent. I think British accents are sexy." Phoebe said in full flirting mode.  
  
"Phoebe!" Prue hissed.  
  
Phoebe ignored Prue's hisses and Willow's glare. "So, are you really in to Billy Idol or something?" She pointed to his clothing.  
  
He growled. "No, he stole my look, bloody poser." Prue gasped as his eyes flashed yellow for a moment. Phoebe looked at him confused.  
  
"Spike, you said you were going to behave." Willow hissed looking up at him.  
  
Spike smirked at Willow. "And you thought I would."  
  
Willow thought for a moment. "Well, no, but..." She trailed off and just shook her head at him.  
  
"What kind of demon are you?" Prue blurted out, glaring at Spike.  
  
"What?" Phoebe and Willow asked in unison.  
  
"His eyes flashed yellow, he needed an invitation to come in and Phoebe's attracted to him; he's a demon." Prue explained.  
  
"Hey!" Phoebe said.  
  
"Sorry, Pheeb, but you know I'm right." Phoebe nodded her head in reluctant agreement. Prue turned back to Spike. "Well, what kind of demon are you?"  
  
"Vampire."  
  
"Spike!" Willow said slapping him lightly on the chest.  
  
"What, 'snot like she wasn't goin' to find out anyway." Spike said in his defense.  
  
"A vampire! Willow you're dating a vampire? He'll kill you!" Prue said glaring at Spike who just rolled his eyes.  
  
"Bloody hell. She sounds just like the sodding slayer." He complained.  
  
"Buffy knows about him?" Prue said outraged.  
  
Willow looked away blushing. "Well, yeah." Then she looked at Prue. "But it's not like he's going to hurt me."  
  
Prue laughed wryly. "He's a demon, Willow, killing innocents is what they do."  
  
"Spike doesn't kill people." Willow pointed out.  
  
"Right." Prue said rolling her eyes.  
  
"He can't. The government planted a chip in his head, he can't hurt humans." Willow insisted.  
  
Phoebe's eyes widened. "That's so cool." Spike growled. "Well, not for you, I guess."  
  
"How can you prove it?" Prue asked still skeptical.  
  
Willow untangled herself from Spike. "Pinch me." She ordered.  
  
"Luv, I'm not going to-" He began, but seeing Willow's resolve face, he pinched her arm hard enough to hurt her, but not hard enough to bruise her.  
  
"Bloody hell!" He cried letting go of her arm, and clutching his head.  
  
"Are you okay, baby?" Willow asked hurrying over to him and pulling him into her arms. He rested his head on her shoulder.  
  
"I'll be fine, kitten."  
  
Prue carefully watched the love the two of them shared before clearing her throat. "Fine, he can't hurt us. Doesn't mean I trust him, but he can stay. "  
  
Willow and Spike pulled apart. "Thank you, Prue." Willow cried throwing herself into Prue's arms.  
  
"Luv?" Spike asked Willow. She turned around. "I'm gonna go find a demon bar. I'll be back." He said as he started towards the door. Willow nodded and pulled herself away from her cousin. She walked over to him and kissed him softly. "Okay, but come back soon." She leaned her forehead against his.  
  
"I promise, luv." He said pulling away. Spike had his hand on the doorknob when Prue stopped him.  
  
"But I'm coming with you." Prue said. She didn't like Spike, and hated the idea of him doing whatever it was he was going to do in a demon bar.  
  
"Fine." Spike growled rolling his eyes.  
  
"Be nice!" Willow called after Spike and Prue as they both, begrudgingly left the Manor.  
  
"Why did he need to go to a demon bar?" Phoebe asked curiously.  
  
"To get blood." Willow replied simply.  
  
"Oh. Ew." Phoebe wrinkled her nose.  
  
"I know." Willow said laughing. "Just imagine Prue's reaction."

* * *

What do you think???? Should I continue? Review please and no flames, please!


End file.
